


Lick Your Heart And Taste Your Health

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Scar Fetish, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Klaus was watching Diego work out. He noticed a few things.





	Lick Your Heart And Taste Your Health

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit more PWP-y than usual. I've been beating my head against this fic for a full week, and it just would not cooperate. So have something a little bit more... straightforward than usual.
> 
> Betaed by the ever wonderful ElectraXT - thank you!

“So I’ve got an embarrassing confession to make,” Klaus said, plopping down in Diego’s lap. Diego was sitting on his bed, still sweaty from working out. He’d clearly been about to take his boots off, but Klaus had other things in mind. 

Diego made an annoyed noise, but didn’t push Klaus away. “I didn’t know you had enough shame in you to be embarrassed by anything,” he said dryly. His hands settled on Klaus’s hips, as Klaus wriggled in his lap.

“I have not been able to take my eyes off that _lovely_ scar of yours,” said Klaus. His fingers were tracing over the raised line along the side of Diego’s hairline.

“I don’t know why you’re so obsessed,” said Diego, although he leaned into it, his eyes half closed. “I’ve got a lot of scars.”

"My main question would be as to why you’re so covered in scars in the first place,” said Klaus, and his hands were sliding under Diego’s sweaty tank top now, light and ticklish. For all that he ribbed Diego about his “my body is a temple” bullshit… well, he sure did appreciate worshipping at it, now and again. 

More than now and again. Pretty damn often.

“Klaus, I work with _knives_ ,” Diego said, and he pulled Klaus a little closer, his hands resting on Klaus’s hips, then moving back and down, to grab Klaus's ass. “It’s hard not to get cut up sometimes.”

Klaus grunted, “Well, okay, yes, there’s the knife thing,” he said, and he grabbed the hem of Diego’s shirt, yanking it up above his brother’s head. He leaned back to admire Diego’s lean torso, pausing to flick the nipple ring. He pressed his thumb over another scar, marveling in the change of texture. 

“That’s why I have the scars,” Diego said. He had his hand down the back of Klaus’s leather pants now, sort of. It was difficult to really fit his hand in, but bless him, he tried. Klaus could always appreciate trying.

“Do you not know about anti-scarring cream?” Klaus flicked Diego’s nipple ring again, then moved to one of the scars that was along his ribs, where someone had tried to get to his kidneys. “Vitamin E?”

“Who’s got time for that?” Diego took a handful of Klaus’s ass, and Klaus’s hips stuttered forward. He was already hard, which was a surprise. “Jesus Christ, what’s gotten you so worked up?” 

“I was watching you,” said Klaus, and he leaned forward, his skinny chest against Diego’s own muscled one. “Beating up that punching bag. Imagining that you were beating up some bad guy, watching all those muscles of your back ripple, _fuck_ , Diego…” He kissed along Diego’s jaw, Diego’s stubble rough under his tongue. Then he moved higher, until he was licking the scar.

“Klaus,” Diego said, “why are you licking my head?” His hands left the back of Klaus’s pants, to find his fly and fumble the buttons open. 

“I’m licking your scar, not your head,” said Klaus, and he did it again. He liked the scrape of Diego’s fade against his tongue, liked the change in texture from Diego’s hair, the scar, the rest of Diego’s skin. 

“My scar, which is _on_ my head,” said Diego, and he sighed, still trying to get his hand inside of Klaus’s pants. “God, why are these so tight?

“Because I like to make people’s eyes bug out when they see me bend down to pick things up,” said Klaus. “Besides, don’t you think they suit me?”

“You need a hobby,” Diego said. He finally managed to get Klaus’s cock free, his fist around the head, and he stroked it, spreading pre-come along the shaft. It was rough, the calluses a sweet, teasing drag on the sensitive skin.

“You’re saying being a relentless cocktease isn’t a hobby?” Klaus shivered, as Diego’s other hand found his own, the tip of one finger tracing the “H” in “Hello”.

“I’m sure there are more productive ones,” Diego said, and his voice was dry. He did something especially interesting with his wrist, and Klaus didn’t even try to contain the needy, desperate sound that wormed its way out of him.

“Who needs productivity?” Klaus ground his hips forward, and he pressed down on Diego’s nipple ring, shifting it just enough to make Diego shiver, goosebumps breaking out along his skin.

“Productivity is pretty handy,” Diego said. He moved his hand from Klaus’s hand, up Klaus’s arm. “I can’t believe you got other tattoos, after -”

Klaus kissed Diego, because he wasn’t up for the deep, philosophical explanations right now, about reclaiming your body however you could, using whatever you could find. He was too tired, and definitely too horny. He slid his tongue inside of Diego’s mouth, Diego’s sweaty skin sliding against his own, and he moaned, his hips still rolling forward, rubbing the wet head of his cock along Diego’s flat, hard stomach. It rubbed against a few of the scars there, and he shuddered at the change in texture

Diego kissed Klaus back, and kept jerking him off. Maybe he realized he’d stepped on something tender, or maybe he was just being more perceptive than usual - Klaus couldn’t always tell, with Diego. But then Diego pulled back, patting Klaus on the hip. “I really want to fuck you,” Diego told him, and his breath was hot against the hollow of Klaus’s throat. “LIke… right here, right now.”

“So what’s stopping you?” Klaus ground down against Diego’s cock, which was standing at attention in his athletic shorts. He tugged on Diego’s nipple ring again, and Diego’s cock throbbed against his ass.

“The fact that we used up the last of my lube, the other day,” said Diego, “and I don’t want to have to steel myself to go digging through the swamp that is your room to find any.”

“Okay, first off, my room is _not_ that messy,” said Klaus, and he wriggled off of Diego’s lap, regretfully removing Diego’s hand from his cock. 

“You had a plate under a pile of old clothes that grew _mold_ ,” said Diego, and he was taking the opportunity to pull shorts off, kicking them to the side. He sat there, looking entirely too pleased with himself, his cock flushed, his chest equally so. Diego always got pinker when he was exerting himself - Klaus had been delighted to discover just how low that flush went, when the two of them started fucking around. 

“Well, you don’t have to brave the wilds of my bedroom,” Klaus said, and he made a big show out of shimmying out of his pants, leaving him in just a crop top, his own cock pressing against his belly, bobbing with every little hip wriggle. “I might have… planned this.”

“You planned ambushing me after my workout?” Diego raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t look too offended. 

“Yep,” said Klaus, and he stepped closer, so that his cock was more or less level with Diego’s face. Diego’s breath was hot against the head of it, and he shivered, goosebumps breaking out across his whole body, his toes curling against the hardwood. He grabbed Diego’s hand, pressing it against the cleft of his ass, and he sighed, as Diego’s fingers slid between his cheeks.

Diego pushed the hem of Klaus’s shirt up, and he kissed the pale ink there. “Did this hurt?” 

Klaus shrugged, looking down and to the side. “It was a tattoo,” he said. “Easier than these.” He wriggled his palms. 

Diego’s finger dipped into him, finding him wet and open. Diego moaned, and the moan reverberated across Klaus’s skin, just like the buzzing tattoo needle had. “I don’t get you,” he said, and his voice was muffled. “I vowed I’d never get another tattoo, after the bullshit with Dad.” 

“And yet you let yourself have an actual scar on your actual head,” said Klaus. “One could argue that’s more showy than any old tattoo.” He shuddered, as Diego’s mouth moved lower, to kiss the head of his cock. “God, your _mouth_...” He ran his fingers through Diego’s hair, then pressed the tip of one over the scar, tracing it over and over again like a worry stone.

Diego moaned around Klaus’s cock, and his finger sank in deeper, up to the second knuckle. Then he pulled off, giving the head of it a little kiss. He withdrew his fingers, squeezing 

“Now who’s the cock tease?” Klaus’s voice was only a little bit shaky, as he straddled Diego’s lap. He reached behind him, and he squeezed Diego’s cock, pressing against the head of it, spreading more pre-come along the shaft.

“I’m not… mm…” Diego humped forward, right into the tight channel of Klaus’s fist. “I’m not teasing your cock. I’m following through.” 

“Following through to my ass,” said Klaus, and he was at his own joke, as he shifted, his knees on the bed, Diego’s cock sliding between the cheeks of his ass. He shuddered, as the shaft pressed along his hole, and he let his mouth fall open, grinding. “God, your cock, Diego.”

“It is attached, yes,” said Diego. He was flushing harder, and all of the spots where he was scarred stayed pale. He looked like quartz shot through with gold, and Klaus was enchanted, even as he lowered himself down the length of him. “You are… so ridiculous.”

“Are you complaining?” Klaus was all the way down now, clenching around Diego’s length. “God... “ He leaned forward, and he licked the scar on Diego’s head again. He liked the way Diego shivered when he did that, the way Diego’s cock throbbed in his ass, and Diego’s face was so close to his own. Diego’s fingers clung to Klaus’s hips, hard enough to bruise. 

“I don’t complain,” Diego said, and he thrust forward. He was beginning to stroke Klaus’s cock harder now, his knuckles occasionally brushing against the tattoo on Klaus’s belly. “Picture of… something or other.” 

“Something or other?” Klaus ground down, letting his hands wander across Diego’s chest. He flicked Diegos’ nipple ring, tugged on it, and kissed Diego’s mouth, sweet and nasty. Diego shuddered, and he thrust up. “Real eloquent, bro.”

“If you had your ass on your dick,” Diego began, stroking Klaus’s cock again. 

“You can’t… I mean, _I_ can’t, have my own ass on my own cock, short of portaling like Five does.” Klaus jerked his hips forward and tugged on Diego’s other nipple, the one without a ring. “You should get another one. You look… unbalanced like this.”

“You’re calling _me_ unbalanced,” said Diego, and he gave a series of long, deep thrusts, gathering up more pre-come, the slick sound of it loud in the small room.

“Unbalanced, like… you know, like… mm… asymmetrical. Not a commentary on… your emotional state.” Klaus’s voice was rising and falling in pitch with each thrust. “God, Diego, your _dick_ , don’t fucking… stop!” He pressed himself closer, kissing along Diego’s neck, and it was almost ticklish. Diego needed to shave soon. 

“Emotional state,” Diego echoed. “Didn’t you say I’ve got no emotional state?” He took Klaus by the hand, and he kissed the palm. His tongue traced over the letters of Klaus’s tattoo. “Did it hurt?”

“Are you… are you m-m-making that joke about the… when I fell from heaven?” Klaus giggled; Klaus’s palms were exceedingly ticklish.

“I can’t imagine you falling from heaven,” said Diego. He shuddered, as Klaus’s nails dug into his back. “Klaus, you’re going to gouge me up like a fucking _cat_.”

“Meow,” said Klaus, just to be obnoxious. He bit Diego’s neck, mainly because he could, and he sucked, hard enough that he tasted metal.

“You’re gonna give me a hickey, Klaus, you little v-v-v-vampire,” Diego groaned, and he bit into the meat of Klaus’s palm.

“Ow,” Klaus said. “I need that, you know.”

“I’m g-g-gonna be going on patrol and p-p-people are gonna see me w-w-w-with a ridiculous…”

“Nobody is gonna see anything,” said Klaus. “You wear that ridiculous turtleneck.”

“Y’know, you’re a b-b-b-b-bit too coherent r-r-right now,” said Diego, and then he was… _flipping them over_ , the bastard. He shoved Klaus flat, and then Diego was looking down at Klaus, and he was _smirking_.

“So you think a change in position will -”  
Diego grabbed Klaus’s thighs, forcing them open. He hooked Klaus’s knees over his shoulders, and bent Klaus nearly in half, his cock driving forward. “Oh _fuck_!” Klaus moaned.

Diego’s cock was up against Klaus’s prostate. It was deep and tight and _sweet_ , thick enough to fill him up. Klaus was dripping sweat, and every thrust of Diego’s cock was pushing him forward. His own cock was dripping all over his own belly now, across his tattoo. He was beyond the snarky commentary, at least. He was moaning, gasping, whimpering - there were a lot of sounds coming out of his mouth, but none of them were coherent. His eyes darted from Diego’s face, red and tight, to the flashes of silvery scars and bright metal. Diego’s sweat was dripping down onto him, and it was kind of disgusting, but more than a little bit hot. 

“Yeah, like that,” Diego said thickly, as he went deeper, his thrusts speeding up. “Come on, Klaus, you’ve been gagging for it. I know you want to come. Come on. Come for me…” 

Klaus clutched at Diegos’ hair, yanking at it, and Diego made a pained sound, but his hips sped up. He was almost there. He was clearly so, so close, with his face pinched up and his head thrown back. He was leaving bruises in Klaus’s thighs, in Klaus’s hips. “You’re so… fucking... Klaus!”

“No, Diego is fucking me,’”Klaus mumbled, because he had to be a brat sometimes. He gave an awkward giggle, and then he gasped. Diego kissed him, awkwardly, Klaus’s cock between the two of them, smearing across Diegos’ belly.

“Smartass,” Diego growled, and then he sobbed. He was fully seated inside of Klaus, and his thighs were going hard as rocks, his hips stuttering forward. He was coming inside of Klaus, his come hot and thick, shooting inside of Klaus. It was…oh, it was a lot. It was almost overwhelming, and then Diego’s fist was moving faster on his cock.

Klaus bit his lip, and he arched his back, his legs spreading wider. His orgasm was on the very edge of his senses - he teetered on the very edge of it, and the hand on his cock was speeding up. He opened his eyes, and then one hand was on Diego’s face, feeling the transition from scar tissue to skin under his delicate fingertips. He opened his eyes, meeting Diego’s, and then Diego did something creative with his wrist, and... oh. _Oh_.

Klaus came, and Diego made a desperate noise, as Klaus clenched around his over-sensitive cock. Come spurted across Klaus’s belly, smearing over Diego’s, and Klaus gasped and panted his way through it. The pleasure was sweet and hot, and it left him completely limp and lost. “Oh fuck,” Klaus said thickly. 

“Well,” said Diego, and he flopped down on top of Klaus. 

“Ew,” Klaus grumbled, and he squirmed. “You’re all sweaty.”

“I was sweaty to begin with,” Diego said, and he rolled off from on top of Klaus, then kissed the skull of Klaus’s tattoo. “Do you have any more embarrassing confessions to make?”

“Oh, probably,” Klaus mumbled. “Just… gimme a minute.”

Diego snorted, and kissed the “Hello” in the center of Klaus’s palm.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Not even sorry for that title_.


End file.
